Typical vehicle steering systems, particularly automobile steering systems, generally employ a rack and pinion design. Generally described, steering is controlled by the steering wheel. The steering wheel is in turn connected to the pinion gear of the rack and pinion system via a linkage through the steering column. The rack is connected to the wheels via a linkage mechanism. The pinion gear engages the rack to translate the rotary motion of the steering wheel into longitudinal motion. As the driver turns the steering wheel, the pinion gear moves the rack which in turn guides the wheels. Other known systems include the use of a steering box with a worm gear and a Pittman arm.
Although these known system originally were relatively simple in principle, modern automobiles have complex steering systems due to the desire for high performance and the demand for high safety standards. Because of this complexity, modern steering systems generally are not maintained or aligned by the typical automobile owner. Rather, a professional mechanic with specialized equipment is recommended for most maintenance or alignment work.
Other types of steering systems, namely hydraulic systems, have been employed in utility vehicles, tractors, and other types of heavy equipment. These known hydraulic systems, however, also require a mechanic for routine maintenance because the addition or bleeding of hydraulic fluid is required to maintain the steering system in proper alignment.
What is needed, therefore, is a vehicle control system that is self-aligning or allows the typical driver to maintain proper alignment. Such a system would not require a professional mechanic to maintain the steering system in proper alignment.